Hekayti Jousting
Category:Comorro Station Arrival Last Orders Tavern - Comorro Station - Comorro Station ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- A smoky haze hangs in the air of this shadowy tavern, with chalky white walls of cartilage and tables that look like flat-topped mushrooms surrounded by cushioned metal benches. The central bar counter is a D-shaped structure of gray-green bone and cartilage, coated in the familiar protective webbing seen elsewhere aboard Comorro. Holovid projectors display news reports from throughout the worlds of Hiverspace, from Rigor Strand to Hekayt Prime. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tamila laughs faintly, shaking her head. "We all do what we need to do to get by. 'Sides bountie come up if you do somethin' stupid or you piss someone off. Or default on a loan," she says to the Zangali. In front of her is a box that appears to contain chocolate that has gone a bit white and powdery. She turns her head away from the group to eye the chair that the Zangali sits on. "You keep doin' that, and the space whale ain't gonna be happy that you broke her." Near the door is a group of men, pretty much talking among themselves. They cast the occasional glance towards Tamila, and it's not a nice look they're giving her. Johiadi says, "Not my fault if the furniture prooves unusable, is it now?" he smirks a little and his gaze travels away and ahead...resting on that group sitting in the corner there and stays on them for a longer time, as he looks them over...it's not one of the most pleasant looks either mind you....and it comes from something rather big and clawed, mind you even more." Speaking of dirty looks, one comes from a source that's quite a bit smaller -- one odd-eyed, skinny Later that's toting a sizeable rifle, and trying to get into the tavern. "'EY! Wanna move so's people kin git in an' out?" Kes demands in her high-pitched, rather girlish voice. "Blockin' traffic like my fuckin' grandma on Sunday." She snorts, and walks straight through the group, whether anyone actually moves or not. "It is, 'cause you got you Zangali arse sittin' on it," Tamila says with a smirk. "Space Whale most likely end up regrowin' it tougher or somethin' if you broke her chair." One of the men in the group notice the Zangali looking at them and flips Johiadi off and sneers. Though when Kestrel pushes through the group near the door, one goes to give her a helping hand on the way past. Namely trying to give her a hard push against the shoulder that isn't covered by the rifle. Kestrel takes the shove on the shoulder, though it doesn't knock her over -- it serves to spin her around, either by accident or design. Once she's facing the guy, she hauls back with one foot with every intent to kick the man that just shoved her square in the groin. Johiadi doesn't react to what he gets in return, in fact he ignores them completely...it's the second part that makes him stirr "This will be fun..." and so everyones favourite Zangie (I hope!) lifts himself up and makes his way towards the group "Why don't you pick on someone your size?" he speaks in suprisingly calm voice, his arms crossing lightly over his chest, in a way that wont delay movement. Hossomi enters through the main portal, which means he has the advantage of being near this little dispute, cringing upon recognition of what he walked in. It is unfortunate the immediate way out is blocked by an influx of thirsty natives then. However, it appears that this is the time that Tamila ends up getting a call from nature. She places the lid back on her chocolates, then proceeds in the general direction of what could be the toilets. Or the cleaner's room. The human that Kestrel tried to kick in the groin brings up his leg in time to deflect the groin shot. His immidiate reaction is to lash straight back out, with a fist lurching towards the Later's mouth. The other three humans appear to be sizing up to the Zangali, one remaining in front of him while the other two take to each side of him. Mean while, a rather large muscle bound male refugee slowly stands up. "Hank no like fighting! You no fight here." There's a chance that Hank mightn't be all that bright. "Comorro not be happy if you break her!" Kestrel ducks the punch and fairly sneers at the man. "Lookit you, punchin' bitty li'l girls." She then proceeds to return the favor, with a fist aimed for his gut. Hey, she's short, alright? Hank isn't noticed, or at least, not looked at. The Later has more important things to worry about right now. Vasco comes in as the fight starts, he tilts his head and say. "On shit, not again! I just got from the medic after a firefight!". His right leg has some bandage wrapped around it, and he has several smaller bandage in several parts of his body, altough none of them in the front, that only is lacking a portion of cloth, that reveals behind a sturdy military plate for armor improvement. Johiadi shakes his head a bit, watching the three approaching him "have it your way...". All of a sudden he does something that you probably wouldn't expect from..well...a Zangali. Taking a quick step forth and to the side so that at least one of his flanks is clear, but the 'suprising' thing is that rather than just fisting at the guy to his left there, he spins around in an attempt to perform a swift spin kick...and for him at least it looks rather gracefull! Sheppard makes his way into the bar, popping peapods like popcorn already. Apparently he sensed the fight coming, "Kes, watch yer left, might make a hook in 'at direction." Shep states offhandedly, going to sit as near to the fight as he can. Hossomi backpedals against the press from the door, halting his forward momentum enough that he is able to slide out of the way of the initial conflict that had devolved into fisticuffs. With an audible sigh of relief, he scoots sideways to a table. Kestrel's dancing buddy takes it in the stomach and it most certainly does knock the air out of him. This might have been what cause the Zangali's spin kick to miss the man by a fraction of an inch. He glances over his shoulder to the Zangali, but he lunges towards Kestrel, either to try and take her down or get her as a shield. His other two human friends try to do something that might be classed as dirty fighty. They try to grab hold of the Zangali's tail and pull it. Hank slowly lumbers towards the group. "HANK NO LIKE FIGHTING!" he bellows loudly. "HANK SAYS STOP RIGHT NOW. HANK WILL GET ANGRY!" Vasco instead of do slowly like Hank, he just get in the middle and try to push each person to a side. "Stop that now! What childish behaviour!" The Later just -laughs- as she sidesteps the charge. Kes tries to stick out her foot to trip him, but is shoved back by Vasco instead. "'Ey, fuck off," she spits, fairly snarling up at him. "Ruinin' m'fun. Ain't none'a yer fuckin' business, fuckface." This time, Hank gets a worried look from Kes, but she still seems more occupied with her opponent. Johiadi grunts at his miss not stopping to move though, especially seeing the two other bastards there...he just uses his momentum to go into another spin, this time with an intent to fling his tail out of the other two's reach and slam it back right in their backs "Tell that to them big guy, we're just defending!" he calls to that 'Hank' guy, starting to wonder what would happen if they manage the grip... Sheppard takes a look at Hank, takes a look at the peapods. He then proceeds to stuff a big handful of them into his mouth and gets up from his chair, "HANK 'ER AH FU'KIN' MEA' EA'ER!" he calls out through his mouthful of greeny goodness. Meanwhile, he's running at the other man, making a flying leap in an attempt to tackle him. Hossomi winces as Sheppard flies past him with a dramatic leap, sinking down into one of the padded benches and turning away from the fight. His shoulders hunch forward and up, a tense back presented to the fight. At Johiadi's swishing off his tail, one of the men loses his grip and skitters across the floor, he raises himself up to his knees looking a bit surprised that he was thrown off. The other man who attempted to hang onto that tail, he also loses his grip and makes friends with a table. He gives a girly scream as he makes contact, and then curls up to cradle his arm and he sobs to himself. With Kestrel's friend now seperated by Vasco, the man sneers towards the engineer. "Piss off scrotum breath," he growls. It appears that Vasco has become the new attention for this man, as he unleashes a punch towards the man's nose. "Damn do-gooders trying to bust everything up." Sheppard does indeed hit Hank. But Hank isn't taken to the ground, but he takes several steps back. "HANK ANGRY NOW!" he yells at the top of his lungs as he peers towards the Solan. Quickly, he brings both of his arms up, with open palms in an attempt to strike Sheppard over both of his ears and cause some pain. Vasco swings himself to a side and couterattacks moving a arm to embrace the attacker and try to take the attacker to the ground with him, below him in fact. Kestrel rolls her eyes. "Whatta fuckin' charlie-foxtrot," she grumbles. "I toldja ta FUCK OFF." And then? Then, she angles a kick at Vasco's ankles as he tries to tackle the man she -was- fighting before. Johiadi seeing as the other two should be able to take care of themselves, and honestly having nothing against Harf who simply tries to bring order he moves in for the remaining guy who was trying to tackle his tail and delivers quick downwards jab at his shoulder to make sure he doesn't cause no problem...and peering around to the two in the meantime, he curses...guess he was wrong about that first part. Sheppard is hit by Hank's attack. In fact, he doesn't really move to do anything about it. Instead, he takes it like a man and lets the other man hit him. While he's being hit (this may be intentional or maybe he really is hurt a bit by this) he rolls his tongue out, depositing half chewed peapod all over Hank. With his mouth clear, he says, "Mah turn," and tries to jab Hank in the gut. Crash! Bang! Urk! Pow! Hossomi's tense stance only curls in on itself more, reaching for his bag and pulling out a book, laying it out on the table in front of him. He's doing a remarkable job of avoiding even ACKNOWLEDGING the ongoing brawls. The man is caught in Vasco's embrace, though he doesn't go down to the ground. In fact it appears that he's going to try and kiss the engineer. Wait. No. He's only trying to sink his teeth into the other man's nose and maybe even try to bite it off. Johiadi's friend is hit in the shoulder, and he gives a pitiful squeel. He holds his shoulder, and then kicks out towards the Zangali in a futile attempt of trying to prevent further injuries. Hank is caught completely by surprise when Sheppard hits him right in the stomach. He doubles over a little, a look of pain evident in his eyes. He then lashes out with a foot in an attempt to hit the Solan's leg. Vasco gets kicked in the ankles, he completly loses balance and his counter-attack utterly fails, then he feels a guy biting his nose, his only reaction then is to do the strongest telephone attack that he can while the guy is still locked on his nose. Kestrel just -blinks- at the man fighting Vasco. "That's fuckin' sick," she observes. And then? Well, ever the opportunist, the Later aims a kick square at the back of one of the man's knees. Johiadi doesn't seem impressed by the puny kick aimed at him...in fact he doesn't even dodge it, but instead blocks the incomming leg, then grabs on it and tries flinging the guy around and tossing him into the three on the other side, Kestrel, Vasc and the last of the thugs there...well thats for whom he is aiming at any rate. Sheppard manages to catch Hank's kick with his hands. He stops for the briefest moment to smile at the other man, before he attempts to lift Hank's leg up and flip him over, "THREE PLUS FOUR IS SEVEN!" he's yelling while doing so. Just outside the door, Sandrim comes to a stop, looking at the door of the tavern with a frown. "It's feeling like a bad idea to go in there," he says, just before Sheppard's shout can be heard through the door. "Yeah..." He's with Sinopa and Snowstreak. Tamila makes her way out of the toilets. She sort of peers at the commotion, before she turns. She raises her hand up to the bridge of her nose, sighs and walks straight back into the toilets. Vasco's attempt of trying to get rid of the man trying to bite his nose didn't really work that well. He doesn't really feel it when he's slapped on both sides of his head. However Kestrel's kick in the back of his legs draws him from his job of actually trying to eat Vasco's face. He looks over his shoulder and kicks back at the Later. It appears that Johiadi just tore someone's leg off. Okay, it was a prostetic leg, but it comes off. The throw is outta there, heading towards the door. While Sheppard might have Hank's leg, the large muscle bound human doesn't go down. He keeps his footing, before trying to strike Sheppard in the temple. Snowstreak twinges his whiskers forward then looks down at Sinopa. It will always be an endeavor for him to remember that he is a member of the Fox now... He looks after Sinopa and mews before he mrrruffs and follows her. Sandrim growls, but follows anyways, looking as though he doesn't really want to. "Just... try to stay out of the way of whoever that is." Vasco now happy that the attention is not on him he can concentrate in a proper attack, he regain his proper footing, and while his foe is turning back to Kestrel he plainly drives his hand down the hard as he can on the back of the person neck. Johiadi blinks...he peers after the flying leg and blinks again...then down at the human...and blinks again ad peers up to the flying leg once more... just standing there in total suprise..blinkblink...then he snorts a laughter seeing what really happened...at any rate, he takes a break from the fight himself, deciding that his job is done and he reclines back into some seat by the wall, taking a deep breath and dusting himself off. Sheppard easily blocks Hank's attack, but of course that means he loses his hold on the other man's leg, "Fuckin' sausage guzzlin', meatball chompin', meat fucker!" he states, now attempting to elbow the man in the face. Hossomi turns back to his book, closing it gently, and then going to store it away. His motions are precise, and in comparison to the drama, very subtle. With his personal belongings acquired and stored away, he rises to his feet, muttering something dark as he considers the thin gap available for him to retreat to and through. Sinopa finds herself inside, just in time to duck that prostetic leg flying past her, eyes going wide, and then she looks back at the fight, "So...whose side're we on?" she asks nobody in particular, and when Hoss gets up to leave she watches him with one eyebrow slightly raised, "Leaving the fun?" she asks. "You can do what you want," Sandrim says, looking over the fight with a frown. "But... I'm not getting into a fight just because it's there. You take care, Sinopa, Kitty. I'm gonna head on." While Vasco's attack doesn't go exactly to plan, Kestrel's does. With a shriek and a groan, the man rolls to oneside, curling up and holding his groin protectively. The guy who just lost his artifical leg looks towards where it had gone and then sighs. It might be a long crawl to retrieve it. If he's lucky. Hank takes his next blow like a man. With a pained roar, he swings towards Sheppard and in the style of truely dirty fighting, he attempts to perform the infamous Squirrel Grip. "HANK NO PLAY NO MORE!" Snowstreak twinges his ears back then looks to Sandrim before he nods. The large Demarian takes in a full breath before he exhales, tail flickering quickly behind him as he looks down at Sinopa. He mews? at her in fret, looking to see if she is okay before he looks around. Its a bit of a connundrum, does he offer help for the injured or observe for the time being? He folds his tail over his legs before breathing in again, prrruffing. Vasco smiles as the man falls on the ground, he then looks to Kestrel and says. "You see? Work done! No more fight here! Now I need to end another fight..." He peers at Sheppard and Hank, then he notices that they are both great fighers with all those special attacks, then he turns back to Kestrel and says. "Huh... Nevermind, unless you want to help!" Kestrel looks down at the guy curled up on the floor, and seems to contemplate something, but is interrupted by Vasco. "'Kari's sword, but yer stupid," she offers, along with a shake of her head, before she hauls off and tries to kick -him- in the jewels, too. There seems to be a pattern forming here... Johiadi having sat down nicely, and just watching where the whole thing goes now, he does what any good pirate after, and even during, the fight would do. He pulls out a hipflask and takes a good pull from it! Sheppard easily sidesteps the grip, "FOUR PLUS FIVE IS NINE!" he bellows back at Hank, kicking his foot down at Hank's shin. Sinopa shrugs at Sandrim's sudden departure and heads in further, "Need a little help there, lady?" she asks Kes before taking a swing of her own at Vasco. Nope she doesn't know what's really going on, nor does she seem to care. It's a brawl after all, just get in where you can, right? Hossomi stares at Sinopa, anything he may want to say made inaudible by Sheppard's mighty warcry. Her question though, does get a reaction from him. A reaction that reads utter disbelief. Instead of answering verbally, he simply pushes past her, out the door. There's four men on the floor. Two of which are in the fetal position. One appears to have a fractured or broken arm while the other one has his hands protecting his crotch. Another one lays further down, minus a leg. His prostetic leg rests at the other end of the tavern. Hank doesn't avoid Sheppard's kick. There's a sickening crunch given, before his leg actually gives way underneath him. He screams out in agony as his bone protrudes from the lower part of his leg. He's no good for fighting now. Tamila cracks open the door to the bathroom a little and peers out to see if everything's quiet outside, before shutting. Oh no, she's not getting involved. Vasco nods to Kestrel as she starts speaking and blinks, when he open his eyes it is too late, a kick coming from each side, he only screams like mad before the kicks connect. "ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS MUCH PAAA..." the kicks connect and he ends his phrase with a: "AAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!" In the far, far back - as far as one can possibly be from the action while still maintaining a good visual on it - Mika lounges in a rocked-back chair, legs kicked upon a table, munching a sort of crispy wafer from a plate and sipping heady Hekayti beer. A waitress passes, as the rogue grabs her arm. "Roun' o' beer on' th' 'ccountant," she tells the server, indicating Shep with a rock of her head. Cawl stumbles into the bar, already looking a couple sheets to the wind, his massive form swaying in the doorway. His eyes perk up, however, when he sees the brawl commencing. "PUMMELING!" he booms merrily in his operatic growl, his broad hooves smacking the floor as he thunders into the thick of it, shoulder planted low in a footballer's pose to try and clear the floor. Kestrel snickers as she and Sinopa -both- connect with Vasco, and actually turns to offer a hi-five to the Qua girl. "Fuck yeah!" Cawl making an appearance, however, definitely distracts her from -that-. "'Kari's ever-cursed -sword-!" she exclaims, narrowly sidestepping the charging Hekayti. A hand snakes out to grab Sinopa's arm and pull her out of the way as well, oddly. Johiadi decides he doesn't want to really see the ending of all of this afterall...since it really is a complete chaos now...well ok, it was a while since last fun like this and that drink of his helps. Seeing two against one again, he gets up and moves towards them, avoiding Hank and shep mind you...and decides to loose some grace for the starts and simply bash into the two still standing, like a high league rugby player, probably inspired by the hooved creature! ...and oh he -tries- to avoid Vasc there while at that....and oh another thing, he protects his sensetive areas! Snowstreak gruffs as he moves his whiskers, the Demarian starting to wisk and move his tail slowly behind him before sighing quetily. He looks after Sinopa, ears flitting as he keeps an eye on her. Oh yes, he feels like a chaperone at a very... screwed up sort of school dance for the deranged. His long tail settles over his feet as his eyes widen at the approaching Cawl. When Hank goes down, Shep gets down on one knee and with practiced ease, pats the man down for valuables. He takes whatever he finds. When Cawl comes barreling in, Shep practically roars, "FER CARROTS AN' CAULIFLOWER!" before charging forward to meet the Hekayti head on. Sinopa giggles and returns the hi-five, "Hell yeah!" and when her arm is grabbed she squeels in surprise, but doesn't fight it as she catches sight of the thing trying to clear the floor, "Aw shit, what the hells that?" eyes wide as she falls back, and even more so when the big Zangali knocks into her. gracelessly she slams into a wall, gasping for breath as the winds knocked from her. Tamila gingerly cracks the door of the toilets open again and peers out. She slowly slips out the door and moves very slowly towards the bar to retrieve the box of chocolates she left there earlier. She keeps a very close eye on the combatants as she slinks along. "Hurk!" Kestrel exclaims as several hundred pounds of Zangali clips her, the Later just not able to get out of the way of the second charge. She spins and falls into a chair right next to where Sinopa hits the wall, sprawling out in an uncharacteristically graceless manner. The chair goes back onto two legs and nearly, but not quite, falls over. "What th'FUCK, ya fuckin' psycho lizard!" she calls, front legs of the chair thumping to the floor. Then, "FUCK YEAH, SHEP, KICK 'IS ASS!" Vasco notices a big, or better, huge, Zangali rushing toward him and his attackers, then he watches as the girls get hit, then he smiles and takes that extra time to get the prostetic leg that the same Zangali threw nearby, while he do that with one hand the other holds his crotch. Johiadi is content with the effect of his last 'attack', and so he quickly reaches to lift Vasco, flings him over his shoulder whether he wants it or not, peers around for Snowstreak, having remembered seeing him around, then moves up to him, just as quickly, literally pushes Vasc into his paws, giving him a nod and decides that this is the moment, after securing any 'innocents' to take his leave at this point! A Mosesian path clears as the big green hunk of hoofy man thunders across the floor, with only one Sheppard seemingly courteous enough to keep the Hekayti from slamming up against the back wall. "FOR...SURE, FOR THAT!" he booms agreeably, lowering his shoulder to just bash into the man with his sheer mass and speed. "Ooh, ow, that's gotta 'urt," comments Mika, sucking in air with a pronounced wince. She chases the words with a healthy swallow from her mug wrinkles her nose faintly at the taste, but nevertheless makes good on ordering a second glass. Shep's pocketbook will be aching tonight, right along with his bones. Sheppard is fairly easily smashed aside by the charging Hekayti, going sprawling into a nearby table like a ragdoll. If he's hurt too badly, he's not showing it though, as he picks himself up and just stares at the horned man, "Fuck mate, what the 'ell they feed yah? Ton'ah carrots every day? Ain't never seen somebody 'oo can do 'at," Snowstreak sees Sinopa going down, the Demarian's ears going forward as he gruffs and growls. Forget the gutter trash on the ground, the Demarian starts swiftly towards Sinopa until... he ends up with a human shoved at him. Ah, oh yes... the human.... The Demarian suddenly opens his maw wide and snarls viciously at him, pushing him out of his way as his right leg sifts back, claws extending. Those fangs show bright- polished to sharpness. He growls gutterally, swiping him out of his way before pushing onwards to Sinopa. The charging Hekayti slows as he wins the bodily joust, tramping back giddily and offering a black-clawed hand to help Shep up the rest of the way. "Musk Bamse oil. It does wonders for my skin," he bellows, then looks thoughtful, his face breaking into a big grin. "Can we try that again?" The native born TKer remains where she is, though she leans forward, staring in awe at the Hekayti. This doesn't stop her from ordering a drink though, or even opening up the box a crack to get one of the chocolates out to eat. Vasco notices that open maw full of teeth, teeth that he knows well, then he screams like mad. "OOOOOOH NOOO!!!! THE MAD DEMARIAN DOCTOOOOR AGAAAAIN! MORE DANGEROOOUS THAN THE FINGER EAAATEEER! MIKA SAVEEEE MEEEE!!!". He starts to run like mad toward Mika, the protestic leg that Johiadi removed from a guy is still on his hand, altough he now is holding it only because he was already holding it when he got the idea to flee. Kestrel shakes her head as if to clear it, and looks over at Sinopa, clapping her on the shoulder. "Y'a'ight, kid?" she asks, albeit a bit breathlessly. "Psh. Fuckin' suitcase. Gonna fuckin' show 'im what for first fuckin' chance I git..." Her jaw sets as she grumbles this under her breath. The tiny Later snatches up her rifle from where it fell, setting the stock down on the floor and sort of leaning on the long-barreled weapon. "Not right now," Shep replies, "'Cause right now Ah'm buyin' yew a fuckin' drink. After we've 'ad a few 'ough? Sure mate," he states to the other man, waving the bartender over. At this point, Shep seems to be rather surprised, as he's informed of his already rather high tab. He shells out a lot of teeth for it though, plenty of Demarian fangs in there. The bartender, of course, indicates Mika. Shep seems to pay no heed to the screaming. Sinopa tries to get a breath, her chest heaving and hitching for a moment as it seems her lungs just won't work, and then...with a gasp breath is drawn. She looks around disoriented, "Anybody get the numbers on that thing that hit us?" she asks woozily. "Shit, what was that? What happened to..." she trails off when Kes is up first and checking on her, "Alright, nothin' broken too much," she says with a shrug, looking herself over, "You alright?" Mika flashes a dopey grin upon noticing the big old thug peering her way, and waggles her fingers in a goofy how-do-you-do. This is followed with a glass hefted in toast. She downs a sip, winks, rubs her belly exaggeratedly. Mmm-mmm-mmm. Cawl bobs his head agreeably, scratching at the back of his neck with some claws, obviously a little disappointed. "Anybody else want to try that who hasn't gotten a chance?" he asks simply, looking around the room as if truly expecting a taker. Snowstreak looks over to Sinopa then growls, his ears folding forward at the deranged shouting coming from the Vascin one. The Demarian's shoulders arch forward before he unfolds his claws fully as he glares at him. Oh what an ambivalent battle that wages inside... to doctor and care for his ward or to... well, the far more feral satiation of the hunt..... He growls again then gruffs, giving in to the medical side and turning towards Sinopa. The Emperor would be growling about his faith in his friends being his downfall about now When Cawl's invitation is presented to the entire tavern, Tamila looks away. Her drink arrives and she sips from the glass, and she wrinkles her nose as the unusual taste mixes with that of the chocolate. She cautiously looks out the corner of her eye towards Sheppard next. "'Ey Shep, don'tcha go gittin' yerself too busted up!" Kes calls over to the Solan. "Ain't gonna go easy on ya even if'n ya do!" She cackles at that, and grins at Sinopa. "Yup, 'cept fer bein' awful pissed at 'at Zangali. S'okay, I ever catch 'im wheres I kin shoot 'im, well 'en, it'll be a right dif'rent story, it will." A blink goes toward Cawl. "No 'fense meant, but... fuck no," she calls, albeit goodnaturedly. Hell, cheerfully. The growling Demarian, however, gets the bird flipped idly at him. "Same ta you, cat." Vasco continues running, with that leg in his hand, then he hides behind Mika. "Ah'm fine," Shep calls back to Kes, before looking over at Cawl, "Jus' lemme get a few drinks an' Ah'll be right back with yah," he states, "But Ah got some business ta attend ta," and with that, he moves over towards Mika. There's a slight limp in his gait, but not very pronounced, "The fuck?" he asks Mika when he gets close enough, "Yew mah daughter too?" he doesn't wait for a reply, but turns to Kes, hollering, "Kes! Ah found another onna mah daughters!" And just as things seem to be returning to normal from a long, rowdy night on Comorro... Mika casts an idle look back at Vasco - it wouldn't appear that she recognizes him - and *thunks* her chair back to four feet. How much beer has she had, anyhow? Difficult to tell, but the easy guess would be "too much," considering that the first thing she does upon finishing her last swallow, rising, and popping her collar is to sniff dryly and don a hooded grin at Sheppard. "Mmm-hmm. We're kin. I'm yer uh, I'm yer step-daughter-in-law, twice r'moved," she drawls, before patting him fondly on the arm and slipping right past him. Her eyes are for Cawl, and so is that crooked flash of pearly whites. "I wanna try," the rogue pipes up. "Snow," Sin says looking up at the big cat, "Think we've hurt him enough, let the poor guy go. He's a easy target," she adds as she picks herself up off the floor. "Yeah, that guy was outta line," she adds, eyes going to Kes, and looking the little Later over, "What you packin' little lady?" she asks, a curious half smile tugging at her lips. Snowstreak looks to Sinopa before he breaths out with a slow prrrruff in that feline fashion. His tail flicks quickly back adn forth as he looks at Sinopa, checking her over before he shoves his paws in his pockets until he can retract his claws again. His tail lashes back and forth behind him as if it were mugging an invisible clown. Cawl's eyes light up as a challenger is found, stepping away from the table and bending in a squat to stretch his legs in preparation for a charge at Mika. "You must be much stronger than you look!" he booms, obviously impressed. "You wanna go from there? No, no, we should move back." He starts heading back towards the entrance to do a re-do. Kestrel snorts and shouts over at Shep, "See? 'At's what fuckin' bunches'a people does for ya," she calls over at Shep. "Saddles ya with a bunch'a bastard kids." Then, a grin at Sinopa. She pats her rifle. "Fifty-cal. Sparrowhawk QR-73 sniper rifle. Also gotta sixty-cal pistol an' a thirty-eight special. Oh, an' a twenty-two what's silenced." A wink at that. The Later then looks out toward Mika, completely agog. "Th'fuck? Is she -nuts-?" Tamila looks towards Sheppard when he proclaims he's found another daughter. She laughs faintly, though her eyes go towards Mika and finally rest Cawl as he starts to back up. Finally, she calls out, "Two-hundred cred on the horse-man for the win!" She remains where she is, not leaving her position. "Anyone wanna wager two-hundred on skinny there?" An entrance which promptly opens due to Kit's approach from the outside, scowl deeper than it usually is; a datapadd still half-raised in one hand while she peers doubtfully into the tavern's interior. After making time for a muffled sneeze and sniffle. Ricky is a few feet behind Kit and walking with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Eventually one produces a datapad from a pocket and in a eerie mirror image of the woman he peeks over her head into the really active tavern. He frowns a bit and shakes his head, "Bit too busy for my tastes..." At the call for betting though, he perks up a bit. The man considers for a few moments, mostly waiting for Kit to move. Vasco tilts his head, then after some time he says. "I would bet on Mika, but she is nuts and will get some broken bones...". He sits on the chair that Mika was sitting. Sinopa's eyes go wide in appreciation, "Nice.." she says with a low whistle, "Like to see that sometime," she adds before her eyes go to the antics of the rest of the bar, "I'd like to see that," she says scooting back to take a seat at the bar, leaning back for elbows to prop her against the bar nonchalantly. "Yeah, move back, I need room wot ta run," Mika tells the weird green alien, easing toward the wall opposite Cawl. She glances toward him and around him, eyeing his distance from her relative to the wall, and finally halts. "Wot. Like 'ere? This good? Lemme stap me boots tighter." And so she does, kneeling to fiddle with the buckles. "Tam, she's yer sis an' yer bettin' 'gainst 'er, 'at ain't the way ta go," Shep states to Tam. He glance over to Kes, "'Ave ta ask 'oo 'er mom is. Mebbe fucked 'er more'n once," he adds, before he thinks and turns to Mika, "Was yer mom Annie something're other?" he asks. And then, his drink comes, so he shuts up to down that. Cawl moves back alongside Kit, nodding politely to the woman. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go pummeling right past, so don't be scared," he mutters. He looks up at Mika across the room, grimming once more. "That's perfect, lady! Now, are you a human, or a Lotorian/Aukami mix of some sort? If you don't want to tell me your secret, that's okay, too!" he booms, getting ready to charge. "Long as ya ain't still fuckin' 'er!" Kes calls back to Shep. "An' buy me a drink, 'Kari curse ya!" A wide grin at Sinopa, and a nod. "I like m'guns. Was even a member'a th'NGA back home, 'ey?" She glances from Tamila to Mika to Tamila again, and shrugs at Tamila. "What th'hell, I'll bet on 'er, jest for shits an' giggles. Bet on worse things b'fore." Snowstreak looks to Sinopa and then leans against the wall, his paws stuffed in his pockets still as his long tail drifts and moves about behind him at a complacent pattern of pushing and wisking through the air. Tamila looks towards Shep and shrugs. "So? I fail to see your point, dad. Someone's gonna get hurt and I'm gonna make some creds. Almost as good as the pits back home," she says to the Solan. Then those hazel eyes shift towards Kestrel and she laughs. "Get the money ready." She then peers towards Mika and Cawl, with an expectant grin on her lips. "Get the money ready." A quick glances towards Vasco and she shakes her head. "Ain't playin' for your trash creds!" Then finally, her attention returns to the combatants once again. Kit casts an annoyed look over her shoulder at the shadow Ricky casts over her before stepping determinedly through and onto the tavern's threshold. She looks long and hard between her shipmate across the room, up toward the Hekayti, sniffles and inquires flatly, "Excuse me. I may have some protest to any physical harm caused to that woman that did not come from my instigation. Why are you about to attack her?" A dark look toward Mika, and she snaps in her cold-raspy voice, "I am installing a new tracker in your ear as soon as I haul what's left of you back to the Kamikaze." For a moment Ricky watches Kit do her thing, and smirks, "I like her," he says, before turning and heading back out the way he came. Mika rises to her feet, dusting her jeans and giving her head an errant toss, then assumes a revved-and-ready crouch lifted right out of b-list wrestling holovids. "I'm a /Jackal./ I'm batshit off me bloody can!" she hollers back, wearing a wide misfit grin. /"Move,/ Kit!" "She's mah daughter! Fuck off!" Shep tells Kit as soon as he's done downing his drink. He gets the bartender over, getting a drink for Kes and another drink for himself. His own is gone even before he brings Kes hers, and then it's time for entertainment in it's finest form, Hekayti Jousting. "It's okay, she has some kind of secret that's gonna make this fair," Cawl confides to Kit, cricking his neck to one side, and then the other. "You ready?" he booms to Mika. "-Hit- me. Fer serious. I don' mind if'n a -person- hits me, but a fuckin' Zangali? Shit." She goes quiet for a long pause, just watching. "...She's crazier'n I am." Kestrel takes the drink from Shep and slams back a good portion of it, burping afterward as an afterthought. "Phew, yeah. Needed 'at. 'At fuckin' suitcase hit me, Shep," she gripes. "-Hit- me. Fer serious. I don' mind if'n a -person- hits me, but a fuckin' Zangali? Shit." She goes quiet for a long pause, just watching. "...She's crazier'n I am." "Get into her!" Tamila calls out as she barracks for Cawl. She raises herself up onto the barstool to get a better view, and pumps a fist into air "Trample her into the ground!" The native TKer's attention then goes towards Kit, and there's a dark dirty look directed towards the woman. Vasco notices that noone is paying attention to him, he stands, slowly, and starts to slowly walk toward the door, altough he is seemly walking slow enough to see who win the suicide body ram tournament. Kit casts Sheppard a dark look before giving Mika an even darker one. Sniffs. Then stuffs the datapadd away in a back pocket and shuffles her way toward the bar with a grimaced wave of a hand through the hovering haze in the air. "Have at her, then," she declares before asiding toward the rogue on her way, "You deserve whatever happens. And if you happen to break your jaw, you don't get any of the yogurt that's left." "We're adoptin' 'im," Shep tells Kes, indicating the Hekayti, "Hey! Mate! We're adoptin' yew!" he calls to Cawl, before downing the rest of his drink. Cawl is answered with a firm nod, while Mika rolls her shoulders. Ever the thespian, relishing in all eyes upon her - even if the brains behind said eyes might be wondering what she is smoking - she throws her head back and howls. And then it is too late for sanity to intervene. She is off like a shot, small and quick as a dart. "Kay," Kes offers. "So I gots what, like three kids now, one'a which's some eight-foot alien with horns what kicked yer ass, an' th'other two'a which're older'n me, one'a 'em by a thousand years?" she asks then. A shrug. "Least th'family's interestin', I guess." She takes another good, long drink from her glass, eyes on Mika as the woman charges. "...Uhm. Guess I better be ready ta, y'know, keep 'er from dyin', though. If'n she's m'daughter an' all." Cawl grins broadly, looking quickly to Sheppard and then to Mika. "FOR COLLIE FLOWERS AND SOMETHING ELSE!" he booms, charging quickly at Mika, his hooves ca-clapping harshly on the floor as he increases to ramming speed. Sinopa eyes the two charging at each other, then Shep and Kes, "So if your adoptin' the both of 'em, does that make all this some wierd sort of sibling rivalry?"s she asks curiously. Kit continues resolutely toward the bar, ignoring the clatter and howling of two severely mismatched battering rams headed toward each other at literally break-neck speeds. "Club soda. Spritzer water. Anything with bubbles, water, and nothing else," she orders nasally, coughing discreetly into a shoulder. Mika is fast. Faster than one expect a chain-smoking alcoholic to be, but she is no Hekayti, nor is she in anything that could remotely be considered good shape. She is one thing, however: and that is agile. So in the final split-seconds between herself and doom, she makes a desperate gamble with god and fate and roll the dice, trying to plant slim hands to bulky oliver shoulders - and leapfrog over the charging Hekayti to land behind him. "Ah taught 'im well," Shep replies with a nod as Cawl bellows. He nods to Kes, "Aye, prolly a good idea," and then to Sin, "Sure, we'll call it 'at,"@emit "...I guess it do," Kes offers to Sinopa thoughtfully. She looks over to Shep, and elbows him in the ribs. "Look at 'em, Shep, ain't it cute how th'kids play?" That said, she polishes off her drink and waves her empty glass at the Solan meaningfully. "...I guess it do," Kes offers to Sinopa thoughtfully. She looks over to Shep, and elbows him in the ribs. "Look at 'em, Shep, ain't it cute how th'kids play?" That said, she polishes off her drink and waves her empty glass at the Solan meaningfully. It doesn't seem Cawl was quite ready for that kind of secret, and the sprinting wall of muscle raises his head a bit from his tucked position as the smaller woman sails over him. It's a full beat before he realizes he's still moving, and it's at that point that thick, black horns make hard, noisy contact with the cartilage of Comorro's walls with the squeaky squinch sound of metal on bone. He bounces a full four feet off of the wall before falling on the floor on his fanny, still grinning but obviously quite dazed. As if the tavern was not full enough, three people walk in...well, if we're going by weight, anyhow. Cathal lumbers through the sphincter door, squinting around at tonight's activities...including some sort of bullfighting, apparently! He siddles up to some of the spectators, inquiring, "...uh, what they doin', exactly?" Vasco chuckles at the scene that he just sqaw, and continues walking, until he is outside, before Kestrel and Sinopa decide to kick his balls again, but before leaving he drops the prostetic leg that he is holding in a table, poor leg owner, must be still crawling around trying to reach it, he also steals a abandoned cup of distilled drink with high alcohoolic amount and pour some of it on his bitten nose, and he leaves the glass near the leg before leaving. "FUCK YEA!" Shep roars at Mika's display, and at Cawl's running into the wall, "Yer both gettin' drinks fer 'at," he states, before turnning to Kes, "An' yew too, aye. We got good kids," he states, and goes to order four more drinks. The booze is flowing tonight. Kestrel shrugs over at Cathal. "Playin' chicken with a eight-foot-tall green guy," she says, thumbing at the Hekayti. She grins at Shep. "M'almost drunk enough!" she calls after him, then laughs a little too loudly. A chuckle and a shake of her head, and she's looking toward Tamila. "Think 'at means I win, cuz." Kit winces at the sound of the impact, but waits until she is given her order before turning. And when she finds the Hekayti supine instead of her shipmate, her shoulders droop with a sigh and she toasts the scene before taking a long drink - burping carefully into a fist afterwards as the bubbles add up. "That guy asked if anybody wanted to challenge him and that lady...yeah," Sin says to Cathal in agreement with Kes, "An your here just in time to get me a drink," she adds brightly, with a hopeful smile. Lady Luck is with the roguish mechanic tonight; she lands in a somewhat awkward crouch, heavy on her knees, and steadying herself with the touch of gloved fingers to the ground. But when she rises a few heartbeats later, the headscarf is torn from her head and snapped out with a flourish - and she is grinning just as wide as her adversary, a crazed matador taunting the bull further with a bright red square pinched between her fingers. Cawl clambers to his feet slowly and ponderously, obviously extremely amused by the game if his shit-eating grin is any indication. He steadies himself, and then focuses on Mika, seemingly ready to face him again. "COILY FLOCKERS!" he cries once more as he goes charging back into the fray, shoulder tucked low. It might be noted he isn't quite running in a straight line this time. "Fuck, Ah taught 'em better 'en Ah thought Ah did," Shep states as the display continues, "'Ey're passin' up free booze ta fight," he adds as he returns to Kes, handing her one of the four drinks. He looks like he's going to call something out to Mika, but then pauses and turns back to Kes, "What's mah daughter's name?" Cathal claps his massive hands together in approval of the bar's chosen passtime, settling himself into watch. He grins over at Sinopa, "Alrigh', tell ya what. Once fucking Tackyon is done, I'll give 'im a shot. If I lose, ya buy me a drink. If I win, I'll you one. And not a word to yer brother, he might not like it." Kestrel shrugs at Shep, takes the drink, and, well, takes a drink of it. "Notta clue, Sarge. Notta fuckin' clue." Then, she just -grins- at Cathal. "'E knocked Shep over like it was nothin'," the Later offers to him. "Was fuckin' sweet... yer gonna take 'im on, too? Hells, we oughta do 'is more often. Sell tickets an' shit." Her eyes are drawn inexorably back to Mika and Cawl, her head tilting. "'Kari's sword, she -is- crazy." And it should be noted that Mika is drunk off her previous victory, and so wrapped up in flamboyant showboating, that she perhaps has not thought this course of action all the way through. As Cawl races past, she whirls to draw the scarf away - but it catches on his horn, and alas, she is yanked off of her feet with a sharp yelp and dragged clumsily a bodily along with, smashing and crashing against the floor and tables and whatever the hell else the Hekayti bowls through. "She'll never learn her lesson at this rate," Kit sighs at Mika's flourish, downing another swallow before tilting her head at Cawl's fresh attempt. "Or maybe not," she mutters, draining the remainder of the glass before vaguely trying to clear her nose with a sniff. "I've had dreams less ridiculous," she grumbles, giving the growing scene of wreckage a wide berth as she tries to pick her way back toward the exit. As Cawl charges, he leans more and more to the right, breaking tables and chairs in his path, and sending patrons running. With the added weight on his left horn dragging Mika along, however, it briefly rights him before tilting him the other direction. A dozen feet before the door, the tilting is too much, and the wave of carnage ends as the Hekayti falls sideways onto the floor. He continues to move his legs for a bit longer, shuffling in an impotent circle on his side for a moment before passing out. Cathal just...stares, looking utterly stunned by this display of...of...I don't even know what this could be a display of. "...um...what?" "Right," Shep says, "We're takin' 'em back ta the ship, 'ey can sleep it off inna airlock," he replies, "Ah got the big 'un," he adds to Kes, moving towards the downed Hekayti. Sinopa giggles at Cathal's proposal, then stops, thinking about this, "Wait, if you win I buy, or if he wins I buy?" she asks confused. Kestrel blinks, downs the rest of her drink, and slides off her seat to stand a bit unsteadily. "Uh... a'ight," she offers, eyeing Mika. "But, uh. She's 'bout as big as I am, Shep." After a moment, the Later shrugs, slinging her rifle over her back again and starting after the big Solan. "An' Mister Finch might be kinda pissed off at us havin' a sleepover in 'is airlock, y'know," she adds as an afterthought. "Specially with, y'know, big-ass aliens." Kit halts just a few steps short of the exit, staring at the slowly winding-down Hekayti before shaking her head and stepping carefully over wreckage, scattered limbs, and out the door. "Please kindly drag yourself back within the next twelve hours, Mika. I need you to help make some decisions by then." It's much the same for Mika. By the time the Cawl-train reaches the end of the line, she is a mess of blood and bruises - and has sowed a veritable orchard of obscenities in he wake. She props herself up on her elbows and babbles something to the Hekayti, or to Kestrel, or to Sheppard, or maybe to nobody at all; not like it matters, as it is utterly incomprehensible. Whatever she says, she punctuates it with a raspy laugh, and promptly faceplants. "Jus' drag her," Shep replies to Kes, and he does the same thing to Cawl, doesn't look like this is someone he could easily sling over his shoulder, "Meh, we'll dump 'em onna couch or somethin'. Finch can go fuck 'imself, 'ese're our kids fer fuck's sake," Kestrel blinks at Sheppard, one brow raised. "Eh. Point. Guess she's already bruised up, few more won't make no nevermind." A shrug is given, and she starts to pick the prone rogue up off the floor. This is complicated by the fact that she's obviously a bit tipsy, but hey, eventually, she gets it. "...C'mon... whatever yer name is. Getcha cleaned up an' 'en ya gotta nice... cold, metal airlock ta sleep it off in, yup." Cue movement for the door. Very, VERY slow movement. This is going to take awhile. "Looks like neither," Cathal notes ruefully, before flashing a crooked grin at Sinopa, "Guess that means I drink, huh?" "Woo! Beer for me!" Sin cheers brightly and turns around in her seat to face the bar, "Thanks Captain!" Sheppard just drags Cawl out of the bar, obviously bringing him to sleep this madness off. "Mebbie next time, Captain Stinkface," Kes offers over her shoulder, following after Shep, with Mika in tow. "I'll fuckin' sell tickets!" With that, she too is out the door.